


Flowers and Starlight, Crystals and Dust

by linatrinch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: Finn, tasked with killing Poe Dameron, opts to escape the First Order and save the other witch's life. Instead of things going as we usually know them to, a young clairvoyant intervenes to whisk the boys away.My third annual Halloween Witch AU, this time with everyone's favorite ot3.





	Flowers and Starlight, Crystals and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by [this photoset](http://ohermal.tumblr.com/post/169360935003/star-wars-aesthetics-poe-as-elemental) and [this photoset](http://nooowestayandgetcaught.tumblr.com/post/150829279137/jedistormpilot-au-modern-day-witcheswarlocks).
> 
> Happy Halloween!

The First Order had taken Finn when he was still very young, before he could even remember a time before. He often wondered about his family. Had they given him away? Had he been kidnapped? Were they dead? While the topic wore heavy on his mind, he often tried to push it down and think on more immediate things. Like survival, mostly.

They were a militant group, the First Order. Fancy mercenaries, really. They sold their work out to the highest bidder and seemed to take on contracts constantly for a group that didn't exist. A militant group was bad enough but one comprised solely of witches was worse.

Finn didn't care for it, obviously. He had tried to put his best foot forward. Please his superiors, earn his team's trust, but he didn't like terrorizing and hurting people. He was bad at the job. Everyone knew it. To be fair, no one had much faith in his strengths from the beginning anyway. His gifts were in Illusions. No one took that very seriously. It wasn't like Finn tried to make it look very threatening anyway.

But he _was_ good at his gift. It was what helped him to slip away in the night while on a mission, leaving behind a mimic in his bed and covering his tracks as if he were never there. Someone would be along to hunt him down shortly, he was sure, but Finn had a plan.

His mission and that of his teammates was to murder a man part of an opposing group called the Resistance. It was another faction of witches thrown together to put a stop to the First Order, and Finn couldn't help but respect their cause. He wanted the terror to stop, too. But this was the first time the First Order ever attacked them openly and, apparently, killing Poe Dameron was going to be a harsh blow.

He knew a lot about Mr. Dameron at this point – where he worked, where he lived, who he cared for, who he didn't – so it was easy to find his house. They were supposed to do one more day of stakeouts before killing him in his sleep the following night. With any luck, this would work out better.

It was just after four in the morning when he approached the home, though he hadn't expected the furless sphynx cat to be lying on the porch's railing. As far as they could tell, the cat was Dameron's familiar. From the way its little eyes pierced him, letting out a huffy complaint, Finn was pretty sure that was a correct assumption. The lights were off inside the house, though.

But the door was open. Only ajar, not blown wide, but open enough at the late hour.

Dameron knew he was coming. It was an obvious trap. A warning.

Already using his own brand of caution and safety measures, Finn knocked once hard enough to push the door open. Indoors was too dark to see, so he skipped the preamble and stepped inside.

The door slammed shut behind him, and sparks began to dance across the vinyl floor. Finn stumbled in slight panic and stepped forward but a wall of flame blocked his path. When he jumped away, the fire flickered and died, the sparks skittering across the floor again.

His vision was terrible in this light, spots parading in front of his eyes to the point that the sparks were nearly invisible, but Poe Dameron wasn't. He stood a few feet away with a calm scowl, hands stuffed in his pockets. Finn had known he was handsome from the pictures they had gotten, but in person, in the firelight, Dameron looked magnificent. And angry. And dangerous.

Finn backed away from the sparking line and stood still. “I can explain.”

“Who are you with?” Dameron asked, tense and rough.

“No one,” he answered back immediately but shifted and relented. “I was with the First Order. I escaped. They're planning to kill you.”

Somehow, despite all points directing to otherwise, this seemed to be news. Dameron straightened then looked him up and down. “How do I know it's not a trick? That you weren't sent here to distract me?”

“Warning you is a pretty poor distraction,” Finn answered, grimacing. “Same could be said for this trap setup.”

The other breathed a laugh and stepped forward. “Would be shitty if it was a trap.”

“If it-” He turned towards the door too late, his mimic wisping away in blue and gray smoke. Finn, the real one, the one standing outside to keep the cat company, was shielding his eyes from a flashlight. “I'm _not_ here to hurt anyone. I was just-”

“I know,” a girl's voice answered. She turned the light off as the door opened and Dameron stepped outside. “This is him. This is the one I saw.”

“Course it is,” Dameron sighed as the cat jumped on his shoulders. He didn't seem to take much notice as he turned those intense eyes back on Finn. “Tell me something, buddy. Why did you come here? Why didn't you just run?”

Was this another trick? He glanced between the two of them. “I wanted to warn you,” he settled with, which was the obvious answer. “I wasn't lying when I said that they want to kill you.”

“Well, yeah, but you're kind of putting your neck on the line here. They could have caught up to you. Hell, _I_ could have killed you.”

Finn shrugged. “It was the right thing to do.”

“See?” the girl happily chimed then started making her way to the car. “Dibs on the back seat.”

“What's going on?”

Dameron made gruff noise, twisted his shoulders. “Just- In the car. I'll try to explain on the way.”

The way to where? Who's she? He blinked, belatedly realizing that he hadn't seen any furniture in the house. Instead of arguing, he followed orders and took shotgun, at least knowing that his teammates would be searching for him soon.

Poe got in the driver's seat, the cat leaping into Finn's lap as they pulled out of the driveway. “What's your name?” he asked before they even got to end of the street.

“Finn.”

Dameron deflated. “Oh, good. For a second, I thought we got the wrong guy.”

Rey leaned forward from the back seat to flick Dameron's ear, making him flinch. “Did you doubt me?”

“Never,” he said. “She's Rey, that's BB-8, and I'm Poe. Well, I think you knew that last one already.”

“BB-8?”

Dameron- Or Poe? Poe shrugged again, lifting his hand from the steering wheel for a moment as if to grasp at the last threads of sense in this situation. “I got him from a shelter, and he was already responding to the name-”

“It's a cat. They never respond to names.”

“Well, he does. BB. Hey, Bee.” The cat was curled into Finn's lap, seemingly happy with the ride for some reason, and was ignoring Poe. “He does sometimes.”

“Sure,” Finn said, blinking rapidly at the passing lights outside. “What's going on?”

The other paused and glanced to the rear view mirror. Finn turned around to find Rey sprawled across the bench seat, smiling back at him. He turned forward again and put on his seat belt.

Poe sighed. “So, yesterday Rey came to my house to tell me that some guys from the First Order were trying to kill me. She's a clairvoyant.” Finn turned around again, but Rey just waved at him. “She said we had to wait for you to show up before we left so... here we are.”

None of their intel had included a clairvoyant. “How did you two meet?”

“I just told you,” Poe answered, sparing him a glance. “We went through a few bouts of Guess The Number before I believed her. Trust me, buddy, up to this point, I'm just as confused as you are. She said it was _real_ important that we wait for you.”

Rey leaned forward again, resting her elbows against the front seats. “It would have worked out if I hadn't intervened, anyway. I just got worried. And impatient. Mostly impatient.”

Finn wrinkled his nose at her. “What number am I-”

“Seventy-two.”

“ _Shit._ ”

Poe groaned. “I know, right? It's creepy.”

He didn't know if it was creepy, per se. It was just- He thought he had full control of this situation. He thought he was about to save this guy's life. Now they were saving him, and he felt like he was about ten paces behind. Honestly, he couldn't begin to guess how Dameron felt right now. Finn stroked the cat and looked back over to Rey. “So, why are you going out of your way to help two guys you never met?”

“Don't worry about it,” she answered with the sly grin of hers. “People shouldn't know too much about the unknown. Besides, just because you don't know me doesn't mean I don't know you.”

“Okay,” Poe groaned again. “Can we lower the creep factor in the car a little bit?”

“I'm not creepy,” she huffed, removing her beanie hat. “Would a creep be wearing a hat she knitted herself? That's not odd. It's cute.”

“What'd you knit it out of?”

She slapped Poe's arm with the hat and put it back on.

Finn shrugged. “I think it's cute.”

“Thank you, Finn,” she answered with a sweet smile then glanced out the windshield. “Take the interstate west, please, sweetheart.”

“Yes, dear,” Poe answered, turning a curve to find the interstate there and waiting for them. “Care to tell us where you're kidnapping us to?”

“Nope,” Rey said, smacking her lips and falling back into the seat.

Finn blinked at Poe. “Should we be worried?”

The other just made that stressed sound again, doing his weird shrugging dance, and got onto the interstate.

* * *

Rey had nearly scared the last few shreds of calm out of Poe when she spotted a McDonald's. Her bubbly and carefree attitude was the only thing keeping him sort of sane. It was always a good thing when the clairvoyant wasn't worried. However, they _were_ traveling with a guy that had been tasked to kill him, a thing Poe was still trying to come to terms with. Finn making cooing noises at BB wasn't helping.

They had opted to stretch their legs at the fast food joint, going inside just as the first tints of sunlight came out. He and Rey had gotten some sleep the night before, but he wasn't sure about Finn even though the guy was functioning well enough. But he couldn't fret about strangers right now. He needed to sit down and think. Mostly sit down, because BB was wiggling in his jacket and the employees probably wouldn't be thrilled to see him.

He couldn't very well leave him in the _car._ Like a _monster._

So he gave Rey a bundle of cash and sat in a booth out of the counter's line of sight, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake. Not the money but this whole adventure. All of it. He had no reason to trust Rey or Finn, but there weren't good enough reasons _not_ to. His mother used to say that clairvoyants should always be listened to, and he admired the infamous Leia Organa when he was a kid. Okay, so maybe it was a _thing_ but it wasn't that kind of thing.

He glanced at her and Finn at the counter. She couldn't be more than 25, right? His eyes trailed to Finn, an impossible pull that had been going on all morning. He was... not much older than Rey? Wait, why was he thinking about that?

Poe rolled his eyes at himself and propped his chin against his palm. “This day is already going great, Bee.”

A soft meow responded.

Suddenly, Finn sat down next to him. Poe had to glance to the counter to make sure it wasn't another mimic, but no, just one of him this time. “She's being creepy again,” he began. “Said we needed to _bond_.”

“It's weird, right?” he muttered back even if he was positive she could somehow hear. “What's her motive here?”

“Man, you know her better than me.”

“By a few hours, maybe.” Poe couldn't express to Finn exactly how confused he was about this whole escapade, but Rey sure seemed to know what she was doing. “I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole murder plot thing.”

“Yeah, about that,” he started, looking less guilty and more suspicious, “you don't seem too shook up about it?”

“Oh, I'm shook, trust me.” Poe readjusted his familiar, allowing BB to poke her head out. “Freaked out a little yesterday. Figure I'll freak out a little more tomorrow. Right now, I'm just sort of coasting. What about you, though? You seem calm.”

“That's because I'm really good at illusions,” Finn answered, shifting in his seat a little and inadvertently scooting closer. “You know I was supposed to kill you, right?”

“You didn't,” Poe answered easily. He wondered if it was too easily. “Would have saved my life if someone hadn't gotten there first.”

Finn's eyes went wide before he glanced away, almost looking... _bashful._ “Didn't really- I mean, I couldn't have just- Anyone would have done it.”

He was just about to shoot that innocent belief out of the sky when Rey sat down with their food and he thought better of it. She started dividing up their portions, placing two breakfast burritos in front of Poe and a full pancake and egg breakfast in front of Finn, leaving her with some fancy looking oatmeal. “We can share the hash browns,” she announced, pushing those to the side. “So, how's everything going?

“Oh, fantastic,” Poe answered, unwrapping his first burrito for BB to nibble on. Ah, right, that must have been her intention. Probably. “We're just as good as when you saw us about ten seconds ago.”

Finn carefully opened the lid to his food, leaning back like he was detonating a bomb. “Why did I get the big meal and you guys didn't?”

“Because you're the hero, honey,” she answered. “You were going to save Poe. You deserve a nice reward with his money.”

Poe snorted a laugh while feeding a piece of ground meat to BB, but Finn just frowned harder. “But _you_ saved him.”

“Details,” Rey said, waving her hand. “Just eat. We need to make a game plan from here.”

We? He'd been running on Rey's direction this entire time, basically picking up his life for it. “We don't keep going west?”

“Oh, no, we should definitely do that,” she said, digging into her jacket pocket, “but we're all a bit tired, and Finn's old team is probably looking for him by now. I know it sounds weird, but stopping might actually benefit us.” She pulled out a very small, square deck of cards, wrapped in a rubber band that she was picking at to get loose. Once free, she fanned the cards out in front of her oatmeal, face down on the table. “I'll try to get a better idea. I don't know them, so they're much more unpredictable.”

“Don't know them?” Finn asked through a mouthful of food, forgoing manners in the face of being creeped out again.

Poe could relate. She _did_ just imply again that she knew them again. Weird... He sighed and took one of the water bottles from Rey's tray, opening the lid and spilling a bit on the table but not enough to get near her cards.

“Um.” Finn inched away. “What kind of magic you do again?”

“The elemental kind.” He hovered his hand, palm down, hardly an inch above the small pool. The water began to stretch and thin, webbing and branching over his cleared space. “Your First Order dossiers didn't tell you?”

“No,” Finn said with a grimace, leaning closer again to see what he was doing. “Just knew you were strong.” Before Poe could get too deep into his preening, the other asked, “Is that a map?”

Oh, right. “Yeah. See, we're here.” He pointed at a dry spot just next to one of the thin tracks of water representing the road right outside. “That's the highway, the interstate- So, _this_ way is where we came from and- Bee, don't drink the exit ramps. Right, so, if we're here and that's west- I need a bigger table.”

Finn laughed at him, deep and echoing and lovely. “Maybe divine a legend and some town names while you're at it.” His smile wasn't mean or mocking, though, and his eyes let him in on the joke. And, dammit, Poe couldn't help but smile sheepishly back.

“No, that's good,” Rey interrupted, flipping cards here and there. The High Priestess, the Chariot, Justice, and the Three of Swords stared back at them. “Nothing's changed yet. I think it will soon.”

It's Poe who said it first. “You have pocket-sized Tarot cards.”

“Of course,” she scoffed, a little distracted while she flipped a few more. The Lovers. Ace of Pentacles. Three of Cups. “We should get a room and regroup from there. I need to talk to my teacher, anyway. Those men won't give up but they won't catch us for now. I think they're having to regroup, too.”

Made sense. If he was in their shoes, he'd want to report back first. In fact, Poe was probably in the least amount of danger now. It would be Finn that they'd be after. He scowled and waved over the table, a drop swirling up to meet his hand. “There's a place not too far from here. Another few miles.”

“They're pet friendly, too,” Finn added. He scrolled through his phone for a second and offered it over for Poe to look. “See? Kinda cheap and-” He paused and looked at the watery map. “Sorry.”

“I hate Google,” Poe quietly groaned.

Rey swept her cards up and tapped them against the table. “That's that, then. Let's get to know each other. Favorite hobbies? Favorite books? Ooh, favorite teas?”

The boys glanced to each other before Finn put his phone away and Poe started unwrapping his second burrito. “I think my favorite book is that one where the clairvoyant witch tells everyone the truth. What's that one called again?”

Finn chuckled, cutting into a pancake. “ _That Time Rey Wasn't Creepy_ by Finn and Poe?”

“Yeah, sounds familiar.”

Instead of giving in or getting miffed, Rey giggled. Her laugh was more tinkling, wind chimes and soft rain. Poe shook his head, focusing less on her grin and the lazy way she stirred the oatmeal and more on cleaning up his map. “You're adorable, sweethearts. I told you already, though-” Poe and Finn both opened their mouths, but she talked over them. “I know! I know. It is a little creepy, isn't it? I just want to make sure everything's right first. I don't want to do this wrong, and the line I'm dancing is fine enough already.”

They glanced at each other again and back to Rey. “What line?” “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” she said with a smile, twirling her spoon around. “I think, anyway. I mean, _we're_ fine. Everything's fine. That whole situation is fine. It's something else on my mind, but I know I did the right thing. I couldn't take a chance and let one or both of you end up dead. If other things fall through because of that, well-” She shrugged, now frowning down at her food with an odd touch of sadness that was totally uncharacteristic of her. “I guess that's what it's all about. Doing for others more than yourself. That sort of thing. But I... _think_... there's no reason to worry. I think.” Rey looked up at them, eyes flicking between each of their confused faces, studying them both. “Yes... I think we're okay.”

Somehow, Poe wasn't placated. “You sure?”

“Kind of?” she said with a shrug, then a smile brightened her face again. “If it makes you feel any better, everything's perfect right now. I'm having the time of my life. Um, not that the situation isn't serious, of course.”

“Course...” he agreed somewhat, letting BB drink from the pool of water in his bottle cap. This whole thing was odd, especially since Poe knew that he should be more worried, but he felt oddly okay. Confused but okay. It was weird being this comfortable with total strangers.

It was even weirder to be attracted to them. Poe blinked hard again and tried to center himself. He hadn't dated anyone in years, but the first time his head gets turned is by two people at least five years younger than him? He glanced over at them, watching Rey and Finn quietly kick at each other under the table, an intense game of footsie that he was thankfully not in on. _They_ looked good together. They would probably do great together, actually. Kind of stung, but it wasn't like he really knew either of them all that well. He was being ridiculous... Still stung, though.

BB let out a wailing meow, taking all of his attention back. The cat was intune with his emotions, as any good familiar should, and he apparently had a lot to say about Poe punching himself. Didn't mean this was a good time.

The three of them froze and looked at the cat before jerking their heads to the counter, a frozen employee standing behind the register. The cashier stared back before turning around and walking to the back.

Poe grabbed the food that was in reach. “We should go.”

* * *

Rey probably shouldn't be worried. But she could feel things going... a _little_ wrong. It was her secrecy, she knew. They were driving themselves apart.

That just wouldn't do. Hopefully just spending more time together would fix things right up. Since she still had the a rather large sum of money left (an amount of trust that made her quite giddy) and the boys were busy juggling BB-8 and the supplies they just bought, she went ahead and booked them a room with two beds. She debated just one, but their eyebrows could probably only rise so high before everything dissolved into chaos.

Master Luke had warned about this sort of thing. Don't look into your own future, he said. You shouldn't know too much about your life, he said. But she had been so despondent and longing and aching for a family that she just had to peek into a possible love life of the future. Imagine her shock when she found not one man but two.

There were many strings attached to fate. Some lead to a life of just her and Poe or her and Finn but the one left behind was always wrapped in pain. She had found a thread where they left her, too, and while she had been happy to see them overjoyed with love, the pain was nearly too much to bear.

If she had done nothing, things most likely would have worked themselves out. But there was a _chance_ for failure. Not the pining, longing kind of failure but the death kind. The irreversible kind. Either of their lives was too much to risk. She had to intervene once she knew, even if there was a chance that they would all become separate. Better to have them both in the world at all than just one all to herself.

Perhaps Luke had been right. Perhaps she shouldn't have looked at all and let fate spin its thread. Too late now. Listening to the boys laugh and shove each other as they walked behind her down the hallway, she couldn't bring herself to regret her actions either.

She found, unlocked, and pushed their door open with a flourish. “Tada! Château... something.”

Both boys poked their heads in, but Finn was the one to speak. “What's french for _there's only two beds in here_?”

“For me and Finn?” Poe asked, turning to her.

Maybe she had pushed things a tad too hard in hindsight. Rey walked by them, covering her worry. “Yep. Figured you'd be fine sharing. Dibs on the bed by the window.”

Finn whispered, “We're sharing the bed, not the room.”

Poe whispered back, “Yeah, I got that,” before raising his voice. “You sure you don't want your own space, Rey?”

“I'm fine.” To make her point, she flopped back on the claimed bed, kicking off her shoes in the process. “They're comfy. That memory foam stuff, I think.”

The boys looked at each for the hundredth time today, their silent conversations never failing to make her smile wide. Then they both shrugged and entered the room. “I'll get Bee set up,” Poe said to Finn but nodding towards her. “You, uh-”

“On it.” Finn took his jacket off and sat on the spare bed facing her while Poe walked into the bathroom with the agitated cat. The former rolling his sleeves up to his elbows was a little distracting, but she managed to listen. “Seriously, Rey, this is weird. You ever going to tell us what's going on?”

She understood that it was weird, that they were frustrated, that her silence was pulling them apart. But _they_ wouldn't understand. It was _too_ weird. “I have to wait,” Rey explained, turning on her side to face him right back. “It's difficult to explain, and I doubt either of you would be entertained with the story. I know what it seems like.”

“What does it seem like?” he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

She shrugged again. “That I'm creepy?”

BB pounced on her bed, stretching and purring when Poe appeared with a laugh. “You don't say.” He tossed his jacket on Finn's claimed bed, readjusting his watch and also being a little distracting. “Even I could have predicted that.” She pouted as he sat beside Finn with a sigh. “But you're the fortune teller one here, so how long are we supposed to wait?”

“I don't know.” She petted the sleepy cat, trying to think of a better answer. “It's not an amount of time. Things have to happen first. Not a sequence of events, really. Just the conditions have to be right.”

“Full moon?”

“The Mars landing?”

“Doomsday?”

“ _No_ ,” she said, stopping them before they really got on a roll. “I think I need more of your trust first. This is something that grows. It doesn't just... _pop in_. You probably wouldn't think I know that but I do. I'm sorry I've been so excited.”

Finn shook his head. “I have no idea what we're talking about.”

The other leaned forward, face first into his open palms, rubbing hard at his eyes. “You've saved my life. You've saved both of our lives. Why shouldn't we trust you?”

“I told you, it grows,” she answered, picking up Bee and rolling on to her back, lifting the cat over her. He didn't look amused about the new position, but Rey cooed at him anyway. “Your witch needs to be told twice about a lot of things, doesn't he? Yes, he does. Yes, he-”

A shadow slithered out of the corner of her vision.

BB-8 _definitely_ saw it and started scrambling until he was free. Ears back, eyes wide, the cat chased the dark tendrils off the bed and across the floor, making a racket with his claws digging into the carpet.

“There we go,” Finn sighed, turning to pierce her with dark blue eyes. “Distraction gone. We have questions that need answers, missy.” BB thumped loudly into the door, taking his attention. “Distraction sort of gone, I guess.”

Rey huffed, begrudgingly impressed. “It's complicated,” she tried, wondering if a touch of the truth would make a difference. “I looked into my future, saw you both, saw your situation, and I wanted to help.”

“Wasn't that complicated,” Poe said, twisting his lips and resting his chin against his palms.

But Finn was clearly unsatisfied. “You looked into _your_ future and saw us.”

She frowned back at both of them, legitimately worried now. They were both tired, wrung out, and she was pulling their strings very taunt indeed. Perhaps they could still patch things between themselves, but Rey felt alone, drifting, a little panicky. “I should talk to my teacher,” she told them, hopping to her feet and quickly making for the door.

Poe grabbed her arm, his hand floating down to gently hold hers. “We trust you,” he said, those brown doe eyes hard to look away from. “Trust us.”

Rey swallowed hard, gaze skittering to Finn for answers, but his eyes held the same tired plea. She looked between them, trying to find common ground where there wasn't any. With a bite of her lip, she admitted, “I think I may have ruined it.”

He pulled her closer, maneuvering her to sit between them both. “Talk to us, please. We want to listen.”

Did it matter if their future together was already gone? They were all alive and safe. That meant more than their love, than the galaxy, than everything. “I saw us, the three of us, together.” They stared at her. She blinked. “ _Together._ ”

Both of their eyes shot wide.

“What?”

“All three?”

“But I'm-”

“I thought you two were together.”

“What!?” Poe said again, turning his shock to Finn. “We're not- We weren't- No, we're not. I'm too old. I'm way too old. Are you sure it was me?”

“One hundred percent sure.”

Finn grimaced. “You're not old.”

“You remember 8-track tapes? 'Cause I do.”

Rey was shocked at the laugh bubbling out of her. “You're perfect,” she said, interrupting his spiral. “You're _both_ perfect.”

They looked at each other in disbelief, having another one of those private conversations. Poe looked back at her. “It needs to grow.”

She nodded.

Finn seemed more worried than shocked. “And it works? All of us?”

She nodded again. There was still confusion there, and Rey could see the questions before they were being asked. “I had to intervene,” she said before either of them could start. “There were too many ways that last night- this morning could have gone wrong. There were paths where one or both of you died. I couldn't stand aside and do nothing once I knew. My teacher was unhappy to put it lightly. Not supposed to mess with fate and all that nonsense, but I couldn't wait.” She shrugged. “I don't know either of you, but you're both important to me. After knowing what could be-... I had to help.”

They gave each other another loaded look then turned that same serious gaze back to her. “Thank you,” Poe said. “For everything.”

Hmm. She bit her lip. “Is this the part where you kick me out?” Because it sounded like that part.

But Poe's lips curled into a small smile. “No.” He leaned in and... stopped, paused, looked to her for direction.

Rey wouldn't want to say that she leaped for him but she sort of did. The kiss was short, sweet, soft, and all smiles. She quickly turned to Finn, his kiss a little more rough but just as lovely.

Then the boys turned to each other. “You confused still?” “Yep.” Poe closed the distance first, Finn yelping and giggling into the chaste kiss before they were released again.

BB, apparently having ran the shadows ragged, jumped back into Rey's lap. Seeming to like part of that plan, Poe lounged back on the bed. “We need to sleep and keep moving, I know, but how are we going to make this work? We should iron out the details, right?”

Finn lay down on her other side to face Poe. “Well, as luck would have it, my options kind of opened up this morning.”

“Now that you say it,” the other said, tilting on to his side, “my options are pretty open, too. I was renting that place anyway.”

Rey flopped back with BB. “I have a place. I lease. It's _very_ professional looking.”

“Sounds fancy,” Finn laughed.

“Where at?” Poe asked then furrowed his brow. “What do you do for a living anyway?”

“It's west of here.” He rolled his eyes. “And I tell fortunes in my spare time but mostly I'm in my uncle's car shop. He only works on the really sleek looking things, so the money's better than you'd think.”

Finn laughed again. “Can you define west of here before Poe asks you a million questions about cars. His eyes could have lit up a city.”

Poe grabbed a jacket and swatted it across the bed at him. “Flatterer.”

* * *

_They're safe. I think everything else has worked out, too. I think it worked._

The boys had fallen asleep not too long into the conversation, shortly after BB had snoozed away. They were close to her, bracketing her on either side, and Rey couldn't imagine a better place to be. She had waited so long for them to find her, and now she had them both.

Well, they weren't really hers. Not yet. But they were here, and that was more than she hoped for on most days.

The text from her master came in quickly, announcing itself with a quiet ping from her phone.

_We're going to have a very long talk when you get back, apprentice._

Naturally. She had told him her fears as soon as she found out, but he forbade her to go to them, citing the dangers of messing with fate. Rey was about to get the chewing out of her life.

Then another text followed. _But good job, kid._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had originally planned to write more in this universe, like them settling a little after getting back to Rey's place, but I didn't get the chance. Maybe I'll tack something on to it later. :)
> 
> To explain the representation in Rey's tarot cards about as loosely as I researched them:  
>  **The High Priestess** \- Rey  
>  **The Chariot** \- Poe  
>  **Justice** \- Finn  
>  **Three of Swords** \- Finn's team: Slip, Zero, and Nines  
>  **The Lovers** \- The three of them together  
>  **Ace of Pentacles** \- The hotel or spending money to stop somewhere  
>  **Three of Cups** \- The three of them falling in love


End file.
